A Week In The Life Of The Family Phantom
by Undrneath
Summary: Post PP Danny discovers that Dani is more than just his clone. One shot but I may be inspired to write a sequel.
1. Chapter 1

_This is post PP and is a Danny/Sam/Dani familyfic. This is my first fic of any kind so any comments would be appreciated._

_Obviously I own nothing, All characters are the property of their respective creators. Enjoy._

In the weeks following the Disasteroid incident Danny had to adjust quickly to his new found status as the savior of the world. He had dealt with fame before but only as Phantom; now the world also knew him as Fenton. If it hadn't been for Sam the mindless hoards of phangirls would probably have torn him apart by now, but one stare down from his Goth goddess had been enough to quell all but the most ardent attention seekers. Once Danny and Sam had admitted their feeling s for each other they became the most natural couple. No one who knew them was surprised mind you it had been a forgone conclusion for years the only question had been when they would finally see each other in that light. Fortunately for Danny the populous of Amity Park had become protective of their resident hero and had started to let him live as normal a life as possible for a half ghost super hero.

Danny had been able to return to the routine of school and battling ghosts, in fact his secret being out only made this easier since he no longer needed to find excuses for his various disappearances. Mr. Lancer being the most useful ally always allowing him to make up any work he missed due to his extra-curricular activities. With Vlad gone Danny's life had only improved, but that didn't stop Danny from worrying about what the fruit loop had been up to before he disappeared. The Guys In White had given him access to Plasmius's files and Danny had been going through them in his down time though the sheer bulk of it made progress slow. Late one Friday night with tired eyes from staring at the screen for what seemed like days Danny's thoughts strayed from Vlad's last schemes to an earlier one, one that settled into his mind often and always brought concern to him. He wasn't concerned for his safety but for hers. The scheme in question had been when Vlad had tried to clone him and the result had been Dani.

Dani was his clone, but somehow had ended up a girl. Danny had been worried about her out there living on her own with no one to care for her. He knew she could take care of herself but it didn't stop him from caring. Absent mindedly Danny had opened up the file concerning her, he hadn't done this earlier since this had been long past and wasn't a threat anymore. His eyes scanned the document passing over clones 1 2 and 3 focusing on the fourth attempt his 'cousin'. "Though cousin doesn't really fit." Danny thinks to himself. Suddenly something catches his attention, he has to read it several times to believe his eyes, but there it is (Subject: Cloning experiment attempt # 4 the experiment is a failure. I must have failed to remove the DNA from the donor egg thus producing a female clone having the DNA of both donor 'parents'.) "Donor egg?" Danny quickly scans through the cloning files and finds the corresponding information. (I have acquired five eggs from Daniels little girlfriend Ms. Manson to use in my cloning experiments.) Danny wasn't sure he knew what to think according to this Dani was more than just his clone she was his daughter. More than that Dani was his and Sam's daughter. The odd thing was the more he thought about it the more it seemed right; though he didn't want to even think about how Vlad had obtained the eggs.

Danny stood up from the computer and started pacing around his room. His thoughts racing "how could I not have put this together before?" he silently asks himself. "It makes sense now that I look at it, that she couldn't simply be a clone or she would have been a boy". Danny stops short "Oh, man I have to call Sam. She needs to know about this." He grabs his phone and quickly dials the number of his girlfriend's cell. It rings several times before Danny hears the unmistakably tired voice of Sam "Danny? What's wrong?" She knows he wouldn't call this late if it weren't important. "Sam, "he is being louder than he normally would, "I was just reading the files on Vlad's cloning experiments, and we need to talk." Sam being a little annoyed by being woken up if this isn't an emergency, "So talk." "I think this is something we need to talk about in person, can I come over?" he feels bad that he is being so unclear to her but this isn't something that he can blurt out over the phone. Sam can hear the pleading in his voice and decides that this must be very important "Alright, Danny I'll see you in a few." "Thanks Sam I love you." "I love you too Danny, bye." "Bye." As soon as he's off the phone he prints off the pertinent parts of the file and 'goes ghost'. Flying through the wall he thinks to himself "where ever you are Dani I'll find you and protect you."

About a week ago Dani Phantom had been lying in bed in the empty house she had found, she assumed the owners were on vacation. She had been living like this since leaving her creator going from house to house and scrounging what she could to eat. When she had started it had seemed like fun, no rules, no responsibilities; however it had quickly lost its charm when she realized this life meant no friends and no one to care about her. The young half ghost's thoughts drifted to the only person that had shown her any true affection her 'cousin', but that wasn't right he meant more to her than that. She missed how safe she felt around him. She remembered the last time she saw him, the day of the Disasteroid, he had been so strong leading two worlds to save themselves. It had hurt to lie to him and say that she was having the time of her life out there on her own when all she wanted to do was have him hold her and say everything was going to be okay, but she knew he wouldn't want her hanging around cramping his style. More so now that he was the hero that saved the whole world. Still, she felt so alone and thought it wouldn't hurt to go visit him if only for a little bit.

Danny had made record time getting to Sam's house. He flew up to her window and tapped letting her know he was there, she immediately waved him in and he phased through the glass. "Danny I know it kills you that Dani is out there alone but we've tried to find her she's keeping too low a profile" Sam says understanding how he has felt she has worried about the girl too. "Sam it's more than that, it's just …" he is frenetically pacing around her room not sure how to proceed "What's going on?" she asks quietly, she hasn't seen him this work up about something in a long time. "Sam, she's ours" he blurts it out but she doesn't quite understand and looks at him quizzically. He thrusts the piece of paper he printed out into her hands she starts to read it and suddenly realization dawns on her face "but how did Vlad…my DNA? I thought he wanted you…Danny we NEED to find her." Danny is relieved to see Sam is on the same page as he is, not that he truly doubted that she would, somehow he knew that she would simply accept that however she came into this world Dani was THEIR daughter. Then she posed the obvious question that Danny hadn't stopped to consider "What are we going to tell our parents about her?" "Well my family is already a bit kooky so I think my parents will be ok." Danny joked. She punches him in the arm. "I'm serious, Danny my parents tolerate the weirdness in our lives because you saved the planet, but I don't know how they will react to a granddaughter who is only a few years younger than their daughter." He knew it would take a miracle for the Manson's to ever welcome him into their family in the best circumstances and this wasn't that. "We'll think of something but we should find her first." Sam looked at Danny worrying about Dani, about their daughter and was struck by how easily he took to the idea of being 'dad' and it made her love him all the more. She knew in her heart that hell or high water they would find Dani and the maternal instinct buried deep inside her flares at the thought of her daughter out there in the world all alone. Sam grabs Danny and embraces him deeply giving him a soft kiss. "You've always protected those you love. We'll find her I know we will" she whispers in his ear.

The next day Danny woke up with Sam in his arms, they had fallen asleep trying to figure out how to find their newly discovered daughter. He watched her sleep, she looked beautiful and he couldn't resist giving her a light kiss on the forehead. Sam awoke to the wonderful and tender feeling of Danny's kiss. "Good morning, how did you sleep?" she could have kicked herself for sounding like every cheesy romance movie but with Danny she couldn't help herself. "Fine," was all he could reply but he tried to fill that single word with all the feelings that he had, that he could wake up every day like this and never lose this feeling of elation. Though they had been dating for almost a year this had been the first time they had shared the same bed (even though nothing had happened). Sure they were hormonal teenagers but they had decided to wait, at least for a while.

Before they had drifted off the night before they had decided to start their search for Dani fresh in the morning and to use every connection that being the heroes of the world had granted them. Danny called the GIW something he disliked doing given their previous treatment of him, but they had long since changed their ways. Danny knew that they monitored the country for paranormal activity and they could help them locate Dani if possible. Danny hadn't given them all the details only that he wanted them to help find her but if they did to let him go get her. The GIW had told Danny that a ghost fitting Dani's description had been spotted in Los Angeles a week ago and then in Phoenix two days ago. Danny felt relieved at this news assuming that really was Dani, though it didn't tell him exactly where she was she seemed to be headed this way. The young couple knew blindly going out looking for their daughter would be pointless, so they decided to focus on what they would do once they found her. "Well, there is no way that we are letting her go again that's for sure, I'm positive my parents will let her stay at the Fenton Works." Danny knew that they would have to talk to both of their parents about this but both Sam and him knew that his would accept it more readily so they would discuss it with the Fentons first, and anyway the Mansons were out of town on a shopping trip (the idea of that sickened Sam to no end) Though they could talk to her grandmother about Dani they figured that since Danny's parents are going to be more accepting of Dani they would start there.

Once Sam had gotten ready Danny picked her up bridal style and flew through the wall heading for his home. She had her arms wrapped around his neck she love the feeling of flying with him. They were there in no time and headed for the family room. Danny calls out to his family; being still mid-morning they hadn't gone far and soon gathered around. "Ok, now that you're all here we have something to tell you" Danny started. Sam rolls her eyes she knows that will elicit awkward questions which do immediately follow. "Is Sam pregnant?" Maddie asks while at the same time Jazz was asking "Did you guy's elope?" While Jack really concerned by Danny's statement asks "Did you eat all the ham?" Danny quickly answers "No, no, and really? But mom you are kind of the closest here." Danny had told his parents all about his adventures after his secret had come out. "You remember Dani the clone Vlad created? Well it turns out he didn't just use my DNA he used Sam's as well so biologically she is our daughter, and we were hoping that once we find her you guys will let her stay here." The Fentons blinked looking from Danny to Sam and back again Maddie is the first to speak up. "Of course she will stay here no granddaughter of mine will live on the streets!" Jazz squeals "I have a niece?" Jack asks "So we still have ham?" Maddie shoots a glare at Jack and he says "A Fenton is a Fenton and will always be welcome here son." At this he wraps his arms around his family including Sam and gives them a rib cracking hug.

Dani had been traveling for days she couldn't move as quickly as she would have liked she was low on energy and had to rest often. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she had tried to make such a long journey. At the rate she was going it was going to take at least a few more days for her to reach Amity Park. She was glad it was late spring and the cold had receded making it easier to travel. Her thoughts wandered to Danny and she wondered to herself if he would be happy to see her. She worries that she will be a burden even though he had always been there for her. She thought back on her short life and wished that things had been different, that she had stayed in Amity Park. Her feelings for Danny were so confused she knew he was more to her than even a brother but she dared not admit to herself what she was thinking.

Tucker Foley had his hands full being the youngest mayor in Amity Park history between that and school he hardly had any time for hanging out with his two best friends, though fortunately that had allowed him to miss much of their cutesy new relationship stage. Not that he minded that they were together quite the opposite he had seen it coming and was ecstatic for them it was the overly mushy stuff that was still a little weird. Tucker as it turns out had been an exceedingly good mayor instituting many ghost human relation laws. When Danny and Sam walked into his office this afternoon he never would have expected what they were about to tell him. "Hey guys" Danny and Sam looked more serious than a simple social visit. "Hey Tuck, we need your help with a legal matter." Danny wasn't sure Tucker would be able to help but he was the mayor so he should have some pull. Tucker looked at his friends they looked like they had shouldered a big responsibility, not unhappily but they seemed somehow more mature then they had the day before. "What's up guys?" Sam answered "We need to find a way to get a birth certificate made." Tucker confused by this can only utter "huh?" Danny and Sam quickly fill their friend in on the situation and how they needed to get a birth certificate for Dani so they could legally take custody of her. Tucker thought about it for a minute and while he may not have the power to create a background for Dani out of thin air he did have an idea. "We have some friends in high places these days I'm sure one of our contacts in the government should be able to figure something out. Tucker reminded the other two that after the Disasteroid the President himself had contacted them to thank them for their service to the world and extend the offer of anything he could do for them. Danny slaps his forehead "Why didn't I think of that?" "Probably because you're an idiot because you don't like using the perks of being a hero" Tuck jokes.

Danny ignoring the jab from his friend pulls out his phone and calls the White House. The secretary on the other side tells him that the President is away on business at the moment and he will pass along a message. Danny is disappointed a little that this will take longer than he would like "Yeah, could you tell him Danny Phantom would like to talk to him." The secretary takes the message telling him that it will be waiting for the President as soon as he returns. "We'll just have to wait guys" Danny says, just then a blue wisp escapes Danny's mouth. He instantly turns into his alter ego and flies out looking for the ghost that set off his ghost sense.

"Beware, I am the Box Ghost" The ghost was in a storeroom in the city administration building. Danny flies up behind him taps him on the shoulder "Hey Boxy, do we really have to do this now?" The Box Ghost startled by Danny whips a box of files at him which Danny easily phases through. Danny pulls out the Fenton Thermos aims it at the hapless ghost and traps him in without even breaking a sweat. "Dude, seriously why does he still try? You do have to admire his persistence though." Later that night he was on patrol, except for ole Boxy it had been a slow day, Danny had even stopped to rescue a cat from a tree at one point. Right now his mind had wandered back to Dani he knew she was headed this general direction and hoped that she was coming back to Amity Park. If she was he hoped she was alright usually when she came back it was she had something she couldn't handle. Danny suddenly laughed at himself and how fast he had switched to 'dad' mode, yesterday he couldn't imagine being a parent now he couldn't see himself as anything but. He knew Sam felt the same way she was a mother pure and simple. Danny had known Sam would be a great mother she had always taken care of him and Tuck, and since they had started dating he wondered what their kids would be like. Danny joked to himself thinking that he would have liked to have been more active in the process of making the first one.

Back at school on Monday Danny had his phone close by for several reasons; first he was waiting for a return call from the President, secondly with Tuckers tech geek help he had set up ecto energy detectors in Danny's room so that they would send a message to his phone if any ghost energy entered his room without his knowledge. Danny remembered how Dani had been in his room several times the first time he had met her and felt certain that she would go there if she were to return. At the end of the day during English class his phone went off with a loud caterwauling alarm that signaled Danny that someone with ghost powers had entered his room. "The Bell Of Atri" Mr. Lancer shouts, "Mr. Fenton that had better be important." "I think it is Mr. Lancer. May I go, and may I take Sam with me?" "Alright Mr. Fenton but I expect you to make this up before the end of the week, that goes for both of you understood Miss Manson?" "Yes sir, thank you" both teens exclaim before Danny changes grabs Sam's around the waist turning them both intangible and flying out through the ceiling.

At the Fenton Works Dani had finally made it back and decided to wait in Danny's room so she could get some rest before he comes home from school. She lies in down on his bed and is instantly asleep. Ten minutes later Danny and Sam stand over her watching her sleep both looking at her for the first time with the eyes of a parent. They stood there arm in arm not wanting to wake her but at the same time desperately wanting to hold her in their arms. They decide to let her sleep a little and both give her a light kiss on the forehead. Sam sits in Danny's lap at his desk watching their daughter sleep their fingers entwined, it was a wholly new experience for either of them they had never felt such overwhelming caring for anyone, all they wanted to do from this point on was make sure that this little girl was as safe as they could make her.

An hour later the young girl began to stir, she blinks her eyes a few times as Danny and Sam come into focus. She thinks to herself that they are looking at her very differently, the way she wanted to be looked at, like she is being cared for. Sam gets up and brushes the hair out of Dani's eyes and says "Hey there sweetheart." Dani thought this was odd, since when did Sam call anyone 'sweetheart' much less her. Danny was the next to come over he looked at Dani and held her hand "you are never going to be alone again I promise." Though this made her happier than she had ever been she was still confused looking back and forth between Danny and Sam "ok guys what's going on?" Sam knelt down looking Dani in the eye (now that she looked close she could see bits of herself in the confused young girl.) "Dani, while he was going through Vlad's files Danny discovered something about you, and…" seeing a shade of concern come over Dani's sweet little face Sam grasps her hands "oh no honey, It's nothing bad in fact it's wonderful. It turns out that Vlad used both of our DNA to create you so for all intents and purposes you are our…" Before Sam can finish the sentence Dani had an enormous smile come across her lips and shouts "MOMMY" throwing her arms around Sam "That's right baby" tears flowing down Sam's cheek. Dani looks up at her father; she can admit it now, that's how she has felt about him for most of her short life. "D D Daddy" her emotions running streams down her face. Danny wraps his arms around his little girl and girlfriend "I'm here, Daddy's here."

After a few minutes or was it hours Danny's phone began to ring he grumbled "this had better be important," as he went to answer it. "Hello?... Oh yes thank you for returning my call Mr. President" Danny involuntarily stood up straight and smoothed his hair as he talked to the most powerful man on the planet Sam giggled as she saw this, Dani was awe struck that the President had personally called her father. "Yes sir" Danny continued, "The thing is I have a tremendous favor to ask you. We need a birth certificate for someone that technically wasn't born so that Sam and I could legally have custody…. No sir she isn't an illegal alien, see this is where it gets complicated she is a clone, or more accurately she was created by Plasmius using my mine and my girlfriend's DNA so biologically she is our daughter and we want to be able to say she is legally, …thank you sir… Goodbye" Danny hangs up the phone Sam looks at him hopeful "Well?" She says. "He said it's a unique problem but he is positive that he can find some way to help and he'll get back to me as soon as he has a solution" Dani looks up at her parents "So you guys really, really want me to stay?" Danny nods "It's all been set up, my parents have already agreed to let you stay here, I was thinking you could take the spare room across the hall that way I'll always be right here for you." Sam chips in "And I'm always here anyway so we'll never be too far apart again." Just then they heard a knock at the door "Danny, sweetie everything ok?" "Yeah, Mom everything is great." Then quietly to Dani "Do you want to meet the rest of the family?" Dani nodded her head as if that had been the exact thing she had always wanted. Danny called out through the door to his mother "Mom, could you get Dad and Jazz together in the family room?" "Sure, honey" she says with a slight smile thinking that she might know what this is about.

Five minutes later the rest of the Fentons are gathered together in the family room when Danny and Sam both come down the stairs. Danny speaks up "Mom, Dad, Jazz I'd like you to meet Danielle Fenton" with that Danny and Sam pull apart enough for the young girl to be revealed. Dani's parents each put a reassuring hand on one of her shoulders. She shyly steps forward looking at her feet, for some reason she had thought this would be easier. Maddie looks down at her granddaughter amazed at how much she looks like Danny but if you look close there is a lot of Sam in there too. Her hair is actually closer to Sam's color than Danny's, and the shape of the girls' noses was almost identical. Maddie gets down on her knees and looks the girl straight in the eye "Honey, I'm your grandma Maddie we are so happy to have you here. Goodness what a lovely young woman you are." She gave her granddaughter a hug before Jazz said "I'm your aunt Jazz if you ever want to talk about anything I'll be here for you." Finally Jack Fenton stood there towering over the rest, looks down at the tiny little girl positively beaming "How would you like a slice of ham?" Maddie smacks him, Danny laughs leans down and whispers in his daughter's ear "that may be the biggest welcome to the family you could possibly get." Sam watches the scene swelling with love; love for her boyfriend and his amazing family who just accepted a complete stranger into their family as if she had been there the whole time, and most of all love for her daughter. The only worry she had was how her family would take the appearance of a grandchild who no fault of her own was deeply involved in the weirdness that they had so long wanted to 'protect' Sam from. Danny as if reading her thoughts hugged her close and said "don't worry it'll all be fine." She responds "we will have to tell my parents about her sooner rather than later" "I know, we should probably tell them before people start to talk and they find out through some gossip chain." He answers. She decides to try to break it to them at dinner tonight.

"Mom, Dad, Grandma, I need to tell you something." Darn it she had done the same thing Danny did, this was harder than she thought. "Oh my God Sam are you pregnant? Jeremy Sam might be pregnant." "Mom, mom, MOM, stop I'm not pregnant, Danny and I haven't done anything like that we have been waiting." "Oh okay dear then what is it you want to tell us?" "Remember I told you that Danny used to fight Mayor Masters' evil alter-ego?" "Yes dear." "Well one of his plots was to clone Danny so he could have the perfect half ghost son." "Right, he really was quite mad wasn't he?" "Yes mother the point is we just found out that for one of those clones he used some of my DNA, the clone ended up as a girl, so a failure in Plasmius's book. She eventually rebelled against Vlad when he showed her his true colors. The long and the short of it is biologically she is my daughter although she only looks a few years younger than me; she is living with Danny and his family now. We don't expect you to pay for anything, and I don't expect you to love her, but I do love her with all my heart, and you will accept that she is part of my life and a part of me and not treat her poorly just because of how you feel about the Fentons." The last part came out as a demand and it was irrefutable.

Pamela and Jeremy sat there not knowing what to think they looked at their daughter who in their eyes was just a baby but the way she looked when talking about this child there could be no doubt that she was a mother. Pamela simply sighs "Okay dear, so what's her name?" Sam looked at her mother with a little bit of surprise she had been bracing herself for a scream fest, being grounded until she was forty, or at least the cold shoulder, but acceptance? That she hadn't figured on. "Danielle, but she prefers Dani with one 'n' and an 'i'" "And when shall we be meeting our granddaughter?" "Whenever you'd like, we wanted to wait until you had dealt with the news." "Whether we've dealt with it or not doesn't change the fact that she is blood, so she is a part of this family." Sam was shocked at how well her mother was taking the news "Well Mom we could have the Fentons over for dinner on Friday and you could meet her then." "That will do just fine dear" After dinner her grandma stops her "Bubeleh, anyone could see that you love this girl and that you are without a doubt her mother, that's why your mother accepts it, you've given her no choice. Don't worry since she is part of you your parents will love her." She says the next part under her breath "or I'll cut them out of the will" she gives Sam a wink. "Thank you Grandma."

Up in her room as she is getting ready for bed she calls Danny "Hey Sam how did it go?" "Better than I had expected, do you think your parents could come to dinner on Friday here so my parents can meet Dani?" "I'll ask but I don't think it will be a problem." "So, how is she doing on her first night with a family?" "She's settling in, my parents couldn't stop fawning over her all night, they say it's the grandparents prerogative." Sam laughs at this "I miss you two." "I was just putting her to bed, did you want to say goodnight?" Sam melts and laughs at the thought of Danny putting someone to bed. "Of course I want to tell my daughter goodnight ya goofball." She hears the phone being passed. "Mom?" "Hey honey how do you like it there with your daddy?" "It's great, Mom did you know Grandpa Jack can eat more than I've ever seen anybody eat ever, and Aunt Jazz is really smart, and Grandma Maddie is really nice and smart too" she whispers "Grandma says that smart women run in her family." Sam laughs at this "I'm sure you are just as smart honey." "Daddy says I have to go to bed, good night mommy, I love you." "I love you too sweetie, goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite." Listening to Dani talk make her realize that even though the girl looks and most of the time acts like a teenager she really is just an excited three year old deep down. Danny gets back on the phone "we miss you too. So your parents took the news in stride?" "I was actually shocked that they accepted it so quickly now all we need is the legal paperwork and no one will be able to take her from us." "Paperwork or not let anyone try to take her and they'll have a couple of pissed off parents to deal with, one who just happens to be a half ghost superhero." "Danny you're a really great dad already and you'll only get better you know." "Thanks Sam, you're a pretty awesome mom too I couldn't have picked a better one for our daughter." This sent warmth throughout Sam's body as she blushed. "Thanks Danny, I love you so much." "I love you too Sam."

The next morning Sam wakes up with her phone still in her hand the battery dead she plugs it in thankful that she and Danny have unlimited mobile to mobile as she goes to get ready for school. Once up and dressed she looks at herself in the mirror her mind distant in thought realizing that having a daughter makes her think about what it would be like to carry a child. Absent mindedly her hand slips to her stomach and she smiles. A knock at the door breaks the spell she's under and she hears her father's voice. "Pumpkin, breakfast is in five minutes." She confusedly answers back. "Okay, Dad I'll be right there" since when did her father come and invite her to breakfast. She grabs her phone and the charger knowing that she will need to charge it after school and she will be going straight to Danny's. When Sam gets down to the kitchen her mother already has some oatmeal with soy milk already made for her. This day is getting weirder. Her mother noting the questioning look in her daughter's eyes says "Sam your father and I had a long talk last night about how we've tried to mold you into who we thought you should be. We realized that you're an adult now and you are who you are going to be and nothing we do will change that. From the look in your eyes when you told us about your daughter we could see that you are a strong and protective mother who would do anything for her children, and what parent doesn't want to see their child grow up to be that. We won't interfere anymore; in fact we are looking forward to meeting our granddaughter." Sam blinks a few times looking at her mother in disbelief was this the same woman that forced her to wear pink when she was younger and had moved her from one private school to another until second grade. "Thanks Mom, I love you guys." Sam hugs her parents.

Danny is jolted awake by his daughter jumping on his chest. "Oomph, Good morning Sweetheart, could you try to not kill daddy." He smiles at his daughter he looks at the phone on his pillow glad he had plugged it in before he called Sam he looks at the call timer and realizes that it must have been past midnight when the call ended and Sam's battery must have died again. His daughter starts chatting away rapidly "Oops sorry Daddy, I was just so happy to wake up in my own bed in my own room with my own family and I just wanted to tell you I love you Daddy." Danny tousles her hair before pulling her into a hug. "I love you too Dani now go get dressed you're going to spend the day with your grandparents, and after school your mother and I are going to take shopping so you can make your room however you want okay?" The family had already decided that until Dani had a birth certificate it would be too difficult to get her enrolled in school so she would be homeschooled for at least the rest of this year. "Really, I can decorate however I want." Dani squeals. "Well, within reason but yeah." Danny watches as his daughter runs off excitedly, he is sure she is planning everything she will do to her bedroom. He looks over at the clock noticing it's earlier than he would normally wake up so he decides to head down to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat before he gets going. Once he has a bagel with butter he hears the shower stop running and Dani running down the hall to her room. He finishes his breakfast and heads up to shower and get dressed once he's ready for school he finds his mother and daughter sitting in the kitchen. "So I gotta get to school you two going to be alright?" "We'll be fine Danny, don't worry, Dani and I have plenty to do." "Ok Mom, love ya," he turns to his daughter "I love you munchkin." He flies away headed for Sam's, when he gets there she is waiting for him she grabs him and gives him a deep kiss. In a happy daze he asks "what was that for?" "I'm having the best day ever so I thought I'd share it," she giggles. "Well I hope you have plenty more great days if this is how you get." Danny jokes as he kisses her again.

When they get to school Sam is parking her car thankful that she was given special permission to park at school because of her ghost hunting activities since juniors usually can't. The school day passes quickly only a small attack by the Lunch Lady Ghost because somebody had tried to change the menu again. "Don't look at me" Sam quips "I learned after the last time not to mess with the school lunch even though it is barbaric." At the end of the day Danny and Sam were glad to have an easy day for once. Since Tucker was headed off to his office Danny and Sam didn't feel bad about wanting to spend the afternoon alone with their daughter. "She is so excited about decorating her room this may end up being an expensive trip." "Don't worry Danny my parents have turned out to be much more accepting than I could have ever hoped for and they said I could get her anything she needs." "WOW, are you sure we didn't fall into some parallel universe or something" Danny laughed. "Or they could be being overshadowed by a couple of much more tolerant ghosts." Sam joked right along.

When they get to the Fenton Works they find Dani and Maddie in the family room playing a board game. "Hey kids, Dani and I were just finishing up. Dani honey could you put that away for grandma." As Dani clears away the game Maddie tells Danny and Sam about their day "So in my assessment she's a normal twelve year old (who just happens to have ghost powers) and I think she could start in sixth grade in the fall." "But I thought she was about twelve when I first met her." Danny says confused. "Well my guess is the method that Vlad used to accelerate and then normalize her growth was a little flawed. I did a little scan of her genetic makeup and she seems to have been aging at a much slower rate the last few years but it has stabilized now and she should continue to grow like a normal girl." Overjoyed that their daughter is normal not counting the whole half ghost thing Danny and Sam thank Danny's mom. Sam calls out "Dani get ready to go, we're headed to the mall." "Okay mom." They take the Fenton RV since it has much more room than the ultra-compact hybrid that Sam had forced her parents to get her.

The young family shop all afternoon getting Dani everything she will need. It is a good thing Danny had enhanced strength as part of his ghost powers because the tower of bags probably weighs almost three hundred pounds. "Anything else we have forgotten, possibly she needs a few more metric tons of stuff." Sam teases her boyfriend "never underestimate how a woman needs to make her feel at home; seriously though we may have gone a little overboard." "May? May? Sure may like the Disasteroid 'may' have been a big rock." Danny says rolling his eyes. Dani giggles at her parents teasing banter. They pile into the RV. Danny asks "how about we go grab some ice cream after dinner?" Sam and Dani both agree the idea sounds great. Sam eats over at the Fentons fortunately Maddie had long since started having a vegetarian component to every meal in case Sam joined them. After dinner Danny Sam and Dani walk to the ice cream shop. Dani walks in between her parents, after a few minutes she is holding each of their hands her father on her left and her mother on her right. It feels good and right, Dani never thought that she would get to feel something this normal. They get to the shop and Dani gets a chocolate vanilla twist cone while Danny gets a cup of black raspberry and Sam a cup of strawberry sorbet.

They head back to the Fenton Works Dani heads off to start decorating her room while Danny and Sam work on their homework together several hours later the three of them are in Danny's room watching TV. Sam sees Dani yawn looks at the clock and says "Ok sweetheart, it's time for bed." "Awww Mom, do I have to." In her head Sam laughs thinking she never expected to hear that this soon in life. "Listen to your mother Dani." Danny speaks up his tone is soft but final. "Oh alright" Dani gets up and walks over to her room Danny and Sam follow her in she gets in bed Danny pulls her covers up to right under her chin and kisses her on the forehead, "goodnight munchkin." "Goodnight Daddy, goodnight Mommy." "Goodnight sweetheart, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite" Sam says stroking Dani's bangs also giving her a kiss on the forehead. Dani drifts off soon after, Danny and Sam return to Danny's room.

Danny and Sam lay back down on his bed watching the TV. Danny has his arms wrapped around her as her fingertips run lightly up and down his arm. She notices how broad his chest feels against her back, the years of ghost fighting had done wonders for his physique no longer was he the scrawny kid he once was. She looks up into his eyes which are no longer looking at the TV but right at her. Their eyes lock then a minute later so do their lips. Danny slides his tongue across her lips asking for entrance they part giving permission immediately. Their tongues battle for dominance and a throaty moan escapes from her. Her hands now run down his body as his cup her face. Her fingers get under the hem of his shirt and start to pull it up. Danny's mind races he pulls away and asks "Sammy, are you sure?" "I've never been more sure of anything now shut up." Several hours later Sam wakes up in his arms completely content. In the darkness she can see his ice blue eyes watching her "That was amazing Sam I love you so much." "I love you too Danny", her lavender eyes leaking with happiness as they drift off to sleep together.

The next morning Danny and Sam are awoken by the mad giggling of their daughter. Sam sits bolt upright pulling the sheet up to her chin, her hair completely disheveled. Danny groans to Sam, "oh by the way she wakes up early." Dani squeals with delight "so you two..." "That is none of your business young lady" Danny exclaims thinking it is far too early for this. Sam's blush is almost to the point of glowing. "How about we talk about you knocking before you enter a room." Sam says. Dani laughs and turns around and Sam swears she hears her singing "mommy and daddy sitting in a tree…" under her breath. Sam looks at Danny and laughs a little "It is so weird being caught after your first time by your own daughter." "Sam if anybody else in the world gets to deal with this particular embarrassment I'll eat a Fenton Thermos." "We had better get ready for school but what am I going to wear?" "Good question give me a minute." Danny gets out of bed throws on a t-shirt and shorts much to Sam's disappointment and heads down the hall when he gets to his sister's room he knocks knowing that Jazz is also an early riser he figures that she is probably up. Fortune smiles on him as Jazz opens the door "What's up Danny?" Danny gulps he isn't sure exactly how to put this "Um, can Sam borrow some clothes you guys are about the same size right?" "Yeah sure but why does she need my clothes she has a huge closet?" Danny drops his head he's going to have to tell her isn't he "she needs clothes because she stayed here last night." "So she like slept on the… Oh Ooh, tell her she can pick through my closet and take whatever she wants." "Thanks Jazz." When Danny gets back to his room he tells Sam that she can borrow from Jazz.

Just then his phone rings "Hello…speaking…uh huh…you're sure…that's great news…she's twelve…Danielle Fenton…d-a-n-i-e-l-l-e f-e-n-t-o-n… yes you can send that here to the Fenton Works…overnight would be great…thank you so much, bye." As Danny hangs up he seems positively giddy. "What was that about?" Sam inquires. "That, my love was a representative of the President informing me that they have found a solution for how to make Dani legally ours. They have put together a packet that we have to sign and have notarized. They are going to put it in the mail today and we will have it tomorrow." "And then we will be officially a family." Sam says smiling. "Yup, though someday I will have to make an honest woman out of you." "Are you asking?" Sam a little shocked. "Let's just say I'm stating my intention to ask. We are a little too young still" Says Danny. Sam agrees and says, "Then I'll tell you that I intend to say yes when you ask." They smile at each other "I going to go take a shower now and then raid your sister's closet. I'll be back." "Okay I'll be waiting." Back in her room Dani sits on her bed she could hear her parents talk since the doors were open and what she heard makes her heart to backflips. "I've found parents and we love each other, they will get married someday and eventually I may have brothers or sisters or both. This has been a wonderful week and it will only get better" she thinks to herself.

Once at school Danny asks Tucker if he can arrange to have the notary public in his office after school the next day which he can. "Thanks Tuck" says Danny. Tucker eyes his two best friends "there's something different about you two." "Well I'm half ghost and our daughter is only four years younger than us what could be more different than that?" Danny quips. "No, you two seem different than you were yesterday it's like something happen last night." Danny and Sam both blush deeply. "Oh my God, did you?" Tucker exclaims. In an effort to not be any more embarrassed Sam shoots Tucker a death stare "Shhhh , that is private and between Danny and I." "Danny and Sam sitting in a tree…" Sam glares at Tucker in a way that says finish that sentence and you will eat your precious PDA, and he immediately shuts up.

After school in Sam's car Danny turns to her, "Hey Sam, I've been thinking you should probably bring some stuff like clothes over to my place…" "Are you asking me to move in?" "Not exactly neither of our parents will let us do that, it's just that I don't want you to have to borrow Jazz's clothes if you don't have to, and I want you to be comfortable there." "Danny, I'm comfortable where ever you are, but you're right I can't keep taking your sisters clothes, first of all she only has so much that fits with my style." "Yeah her preppy thing does kind of clash with you doesn't it." Danny chuckles. "So, have you had a chance to talk to your parents and tell them where you were last night?" "Yeah I called them in between classes they had figured we had been out late ghost fighting and I had crashed on your couch so I kinda didn't correct them." "Probably a good idea we don't need them getting all super over protective again now that they have finally calmed down a bit." Sam and Danny decide not to press their luck and try for two nights in a row so after dinner Sam heads home.

As usual they find themselves on the phone with each other late that night. "It'll be nice when we can get a place together so we don't have to leave each other at the end of the night" Sam sighs. "Yeah but that may be a while since we may not be able to support ourselves and Dani for at least a few years it isn't like ghost fighting is a profitable vocation." "I'm sure we'll find a way Danny." "Well you could always move in here at the Fenton Works until we find somewhere else we can afford, once we're eighteen of course." It warms Sam's heart thinking about living with Danny and Dani and it doesn't matter to her where as long as they are together. "We could do that Danny, we will see what happens." Sam can hear Dani in the background and knowing that it's close to her daughter's bedtime she says "I'd like to say goodnight to her." Danny laughs a little, "she's been waiting for you." The phone shuffles "Hi, Mommy." Sam secretly hopes that Dani doesn't grow out of calling her that even though she knows many twelve year olds already have. "Hey there sweetheart I miss you." "I miss you too Mommy I can't wait to see you after school tomorrow." "Neither can I honey it's always the high point of my day." "Even better than waking up in Daddy's arms?" Sam blushes and can hear Danny say "That's it." Before Dani bursts into a chorus of giggles obviously being tickled. She says "okay sweetie I think you should go to bed I love you goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite" "I love you too Mommy goodnight." She can hear the phone being passed back to Danny "She says that you are the best at saying goodnight." Sam is truly touched; she realizes that it has become something that she looks forward to. She remembers to actually plug her phone in as she and Danny talk about family and the future and where the two mix both slowly drifting off. A few hours later she wakes up a little and hears from her phone the familiar sound of Danny breathing on the other end, it's a comforting sound as she imagines lying against his chest she falls back asleep.

In the morning Sam wakes up to the sound of Dani picking up the phone "Mommy, good morning, you awake?" she almost whispers. Still half asleep "Yeah I'm up honey, good morning." Sam hears a startled shout from Danny "Aaahhh, could you not hang upside down over me as I sleep." Dani giggles, "Here's Mommy, Daddy." The phone changes hands. "Sam, I'm pretty sure she's doing it on purpose now." Danny says in a bemused voice. Sam is rolling in laughter on the inside. "We're never going to get any privacy are me?" she asks chuckling. Danny laughs as he says, "I could always install a ghost shield on our bedroom." The school day passes uneventfully and they soon find themselves back at the Fenton Works where they find the packet from Washington on the kitchen table waiting for them. Danny opens the seal and reads the cover page. "So it looks like all we have to do is sign the birth certificate in the presence of the notary public and have him notarize it and it's done." "Danny, you do realize that if you weren't who you are this would never have been done for us?" Danny thinks for a second, "I guess using my 'fame' once in a while can have its advantages." "Just don't let it go to your head Mr. big famous guy." The couple grabs their daughter and head to the Mayor's office where Tuck has the notary public waiting. After they sign the birth certificate the official shakes their hands and says, "Congratulations you are now legally parents." Tucker adds, "May God have mercy on your souls." Dani laughs as both of her parents yell, "TUCK!"

Sam calls her parents asking if she can stay at Danny's tonight to be with her daughter (well more like telling them that it's going to happen). Once at Danny's they fall into the happy routine of spending time with Dani then after diner doing their homework then watching TV with Dani until bedtime. Danny watches as his girlfriend sits on their daughter's bed and strokes her hair "I love you honey, goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite." When it's Danny's turn he pinches her chin and says," Goodnight, munchkin I love you, sweet dreams." He then kisses her nose. Once back in Danny's bedroom Danny shows Sam that he has emptied out a drawer and some closet space for whatever she wants to leave there. Sam is amused and heart warmed by the gesture and she stows a couple of spare outfits in their spots. As she stands there Danny comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. She leans her head against his shoulder. "I love you Danny." "I love you too Sam." With this she kisses him with a hungry wanting kiss. Danny shuts off the light as they make their way to the bed groping and grasping the whole way.

The alarm on Danny's phone goes off it's at least half an hour before he normally even thinks about getting up. He sits up Sam looking at him groans, "Danny, why are we up?" Danny with a mischievous grin on his face replies, "to get out daughter before she gets us." "Danny I'm not sure who's the bigger child you or her." "Does that mean you're not in?" "Oh I am so in I just wanted to make sure you knew." "Duly noted" he replies as he takes her by the hand. They walk through the door and see Dani there lying in the bed. They stand there and watch her sleep for a minute noticing how she has all the covers of her bed bundled up around her like a cocoon with just her face peeking out. Looking at how peaceful she looks almost makes Danny feel bad about what he plans to do, almost. Just as it looks like Dani is starting to wake Danny whispers instructions in Sam's ear counts to three and they both shout "GOOD MORNING!" Dani shoots upward and phases right out of the covers. "Hey, munchkin how'd ya sleep?" Dani throws her pillow at her parents though she still has a smile across her face. "Sorry sweetheart, it was your father's idea," says Sam half laughing and half feeling bad for her daughter. The young family sets about getting ready for the day, Sam sits brushing her daughter's hair. "Now remember you'll be meeting my side of the family tonight so I want you to look your best, so you'll wear that dress we picked out." "Okay Mommy." "Danny," Sam calls out "please make sure to remind your parents not to wear the hazmat suits." He leans out the bathroom door his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, "will do Sam."

After school Danny and Sam are back at the Fenton Works getting ready to head to Sam's they can hear Jack and Maddie arguing "No Jack you cannot bring the Fenton Bazooka!" "Well, how about the Jack o' Nine Tails?" "No!" "And why do I have to wear this suit you know I get a rash if I wear anything other than my jumpsuit." Sam shakes her head listening "You know Danny the more things change the more they stay the same." Danny comes out of the bathroom tying his tie. "You're telling me, mom caught him trying to shrink all his weapons with the Fenton Crammer so he could be ready for anything." Sam looks at him, he looks quite good in his white dress shirt and black slacks. She gets up and straightens his tie and brushes his shirt smooth at the shoulder. "Would you have believed last week that today we would be about to introduce our daughter to my parents?" Danny looks deep in her eyes, "With the way our lives have been I'd believe just about anything." Dani comes in wearing her short sleeved knee length black dress with white trim Sam coos "Awww, you are adorable." Danny speaks up "you should probably get changed too you know." "Yeah, but they're my parents I don't need to make a good impression." "Oh HA HA" Danny says dripping with sarcasm. Sam goes to get changed, when she returns Danny's jaw hits the floor, she is wearing a figure hugging cocktail dress the exact shade of violet as her eyes, her hair is down and in place of her normal combat boots she is wearing a pair of black high heels. "You know Sam sometimes you take my breath away." She blushes "Thanks Danny."

Outside the Manson house Danny, Sam, and Dani get out of Sam's car while the rest of the Fentons get out of the RV. As they walk up to the door Pamela and Jeremy Manson swing it open, "Jack, Maddie, how," Pamela almost gulps as she says, "nice of you to join us." Sam's mother's eyes fix on Dani, tears welling up; she hadn't planned on being so affected by seeing her granddaughter for the first time. She sees Sam standing there with Dani's hand in hers. "Dani, this is your grandmother and grandfather Manson." Dani extends her small hand, "hello grandm…" "Call me Nanna, little one." Says Pamela as she kisses her Dani on the top of the head. Jeremy scoops Dani up and gives her a huge hug almost rivaling anything Jack had ever given. "And you can call me Papa." He twirls the girl around as she giggles. Sam can almost see her mother's jaw unclench, it makes her happy because although she would never admit it she secretly really did want her parents to accept Dani into the family. As they enter the house Sam's grandma wheels in on her scooter, "Hi there Bubeleh I'm your Great Grandma, don't you look beautiful." They retreat to the dining room; at Sam's request her parents have kept the meal simple because she didn't want them showing off. During the course of the meal the two families seem to warm to each other. Anyone could see that although they have little else in common Dani was enough to dispel all remaining tension between them. After dinner Maddie and Pamela are sitting a corner chatting about what college Dani should attend, Sam rolls her eyes at this. Jack slaps Jeremy on the back and asks loudly, "So, do you have any fudge?" Dani is riding on the back of her great grandmother's scooter while she pops wheelies. All Danny and Sam can do is sit back and watch hand in hand. Danny looks at his family, all of it, and he knows in his heart that this is how life is supposed to be.


	2. Not a chapter

This is not a chapter or continuation of my story, this is my statement of disapproval for the way this site is "cracking down" on mature themed stories. Clearly I believe that such stories should be kept away from younger eyes. And fanfic can run their site however they please, but would it be that difficult for them to add age restriction of some sort to their site. Perhaps a section devoted to stories written for a mature audience. I realize my story by no means falls under the parameters of this ban even if I have slightly pushed the T rating that I gave it. I feel that fanfic is alienating a large portion of their members without thoroughly searching for an amicable solution.

Undrneath


End file.
